1. Field
This invention is in the field of apparatus which provides a pivoted connection between two apparatuses as well as providing means to lock the pivotal connection; i.e. prevent relative motion between the connected apparatuses. More specifically, it is in the field of such apparatus used to connect a handle to an implement such as a broom or trowel. Still more specifically it is in the field of apparatus for connecting a handle to a flat finishing box, the apparatus used to fill and smooth over the joints between plasterboard panels used in drywall construction.
2. Prior Art
The closest prior art is that commonly used in commercially available flat finishing apparatus in which the connection between the handle and the flat finishing box comprises a bracket attached to the handle pivotally connected to a bracket attached to the box. The bracket on the box further comprises a segment of a circular plate with its center at the axis of the pivotal connection and oriented perpendicularly to that axis. The bracket on the handle further comprises a clamp which, when actuated, clamps the rim of the segment plate, thus preventing relative motion between the two brackets. The prior art clamp apparatus clamps the segment rim between a back stop and a point on a screw which is adjustable to minimize the locking/unlocking motion required in the clamp apparatus. In use the point of the screw flattens out, reducing its effectiveness and making it difficult or impossible to remove the screw for repair or replacement.
The objectives of the subject invention are to provide locking apparatus which is less prone to wearing out and reduces the need for part replacement and which is easier to repair or replace.